


Brazil Fling ~OiHina~ Smut

by eliza_multifandom



Series: ~Haikyuu Oneshots Collection~ [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Oikawa Tooru, M/M, One Night Stands, Smut, Top Hinata Shouyou, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliza_multifandom/pseuds/eliza_multifandom
Summary: Maybe I'll do a part 2 where Hinata's the bottom????
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Series: ~Haikyuu Oneshots Collection~ [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169885
Kudos: 25





	Brazil Fling ~OiHina~ Smut

"Ya know, Tobio-chan is gonna get mad if he finds out." Oikawa chuckled as he took off his shirt.

"It's fine. If we keep quiet about it he'll never find out, and besides, I've always wanted to sleep with you since high school." Hinata replied and he impatiently sat on the bed.

"That wasn't that long ago, Chibi-chan~"

"Shut up. This is for one night and one night only so don't think I'm in love with you." Hinata puffed his chest up. Oikawa jumped onto the bed and turned off the lamp on the nightstand.

"Let's get this show started, Chibi-chan~" He nibbled at the redhead's right ear. The senpai pinned the younger boy against the small bed.

"Greedy, Oikawa-senpai~" Hinata chuckled as he lifted his chin.

"You'll be begging soon enough, darling~" Oikawa kneeled on top of Hinata and started running his hands down the side of his built and sun tanned sides. He wrapped his hands around his waists and inserted his thumbs into the redhead's shorts and boxers, taking them off with one swift motion. Hinata's erection quickly sprung up from his shorts, already dripping with precum. Oikawa was taken back at how big Hinata actually was. He took out his own dick and compared the sizes of the two.

"Just as I figured...You're bigger..." Oikawa mumbled.

"Yours is still pretty big, Oikawa-senpai..." Hinata blushed and averted his eyes.

"Yeah, but yours will probably feel better in me~"

"WOAH WAIT WAIT A MINUTE," Hinata quickly got up out of shock.  
"Y-YOU WANT ME TO TOP?"

"Are you not okay with it?" Oikawa tilted his head.

"It's just that...I always bottom so I'm not sure how to do it."

"Don't worry," Oikawa pushed Hinata back onto the bed and aligned his hole with Hinata's member.  
"I'll just ride you~" Oikawa winked. Hinata was speechless. His senpai, a rival, The Grand King was about to take in all of Hinata's 9 inches. Oikawa started lowering himself onto Hinata. The massive amount of pleasure sent the redhead over the edge and he grabbed Oikawa's waist and slammed into him. Hinata let out a quiet grunt and Oikawa gasped at the unexpected action that was taken.

"Fuck...did I hurt you?"Hinata mumbled.

"N-no...It felt really good...Start moving" Oikawa pleaded. Hinata obeyed his senpai's order, he started to rock his hips at a slow pace, and sped up once Oikawa's moans started to quiet down. Hinata thrusted up every now and then to get a louder moan out of Oikawa's mouth. The tangerine's mind was totally blurred by the waves of stimulation and friction that was shared between the two. Hinata slowly sat up and wrapped his arms around Oikawa's slimmer body. A knot started to form in the king's stomach, a sign that he was close. He bit into Hinata's shoulder to muffle his moans.

"Stop biting, I don't want you to leave a mark." Oikawa listened and pulled his mouth away, leaving a string of saliva connected.

"Shoyo-kun~ Fuck harder~" Oikawa moaned as he dug his nails into the more built body.

"I'm close too.." Hinata replied. The voume of the grunts and moans got louder with every thrust. Their actions started to get sloppy and their hearts started beating faster. They both finished with a loud moan. Hinata spilled inside of Oikawa first, then Oikawa spilled onto their chests and the sheets.

"You...can...pull out...now..." Oikawa panted between breaths.

"S-sorry..." Hinata exited and dropped back onto the bed, bring Oikawa back down with him. He automatically fell asleep, holding Oikawa in his arms, not caring about the sticky mess on their lower halves.

The next morning Hinata woke up alone in the bed. He grabbed his phone to check the time. 9 AM. He overslept, but Oikawa's message calmed him down.

"had fun last night Shoyo-kun ;) we should do that again. I took liberty of cleaning when I woke up no need to thank me. also check your neck ^3^" Hinata sprung out of bed and into the bathroom in front of the mirror. A red mark on his neck slowly turning darker was left on the right side of his neck.

"Damn you, Tooru Oikawa." Hinata Shoyo chuckled.


End file.
